Behind Pretty Eyes
by AlphaWolf19
Summary: Alison Jackson; a simple girl with a simple life. Or though one would think. Alison wasn't anybody special; that is, until she lands herself in Fox River; a high alert male level penitentiary. Alison is now trapped with monsters who are just as bad, or even worse, than her. Her problems stack up and soon, Alison must fight to survive.
**A/N: Hey guys! So I really wanted to do this story and while I know that the possibility of a woman being sent to a male's prison is like, 0%, so this is going to go slightly AU as Alison is a female. Heh. Also, Sara will not be in this. (Sorry MiSa shippers and Sara fans :/) Instead, Sara is going to be replaced with Jennifer, who is Alison's sister.**

 **Also, since Sara isn't in this story, Tancredi won't have a daughter. But Jennifer's and Alison's father was good friends with Tancredi, and Jennifer saw him as a father figure after their father died. Hope that isn't too confusing, or hopefully at all.**

 **Anyway, please review, if you hate it let me know (but no flames please. How can I improve?) Whelp. Enjoy!**

 **UPDATE: if you read the reviews, you'll see they mention Bellick wasnthe orginal guard who walked Alison to the cells. however, I've edited this chapter so it's no longer Bellick thanks!**

 **...**

I stared into my hands. Everything was all wrong. The day, the weather, my life, everything.

The sun was shining down brightly, filing the day with warm air, and making it seem bright and cheery.

Oh, but how far from the truth was it? I shifted my gaze so that I was looking out of the dust stained window instead. I did my best to ignore the metal cuffs digging into my wrists. I swallowed hard as I held the burning tears back. I couldn't let them fall, not now, not ever.

I transferred my nervous energy to a constant, un-rhythmic tapping of my foot. The constant thought of how much further kept burning in the back of my mind but there was nothing I could do to ease the anxiety. From the corner of my eye, I watched as the guard across the aisle glared at me with a fiery dislike.

"Exactly what the fuck are you doing? This ain't a tap show!" He snapped, eyes narrowing. If he were an animal, I'm pretty sure his canines would be showing and ears folded back. His lips curled into a nasty scowl and I stopped the tapping; the movement instead turning into a shaking.

I didn't answer, instead I just glared back. The guard eventually looked away and I let out a breathe that I didn't realize I was holding. I let out a heavy sigh and returned to staring out the window.

I zoned out as the two guards begin chatting with each other- one of whom went on about some girl he met at a bar.

Men. All selfish, disgusting, pigs.

I tried to let my mind wonder but all that I could focus on was the events that lead me here, to this exact moment; from the second that shot was fired and every moment in between.

Irritated once again at the fact that everything was going completely wrong lately, I tried to rest my head on the seats in front of me. I tried to ignore the chains around my wrists and ankles; I tried to ignore the bumps in the road, the constant chatting across from me. I tried to ignore everything. I tried to ignore what I did; the past, and now here I am trying to ignore the future. Any attempt at doing anything else just came out to be futile. The only thought that kept me going was the fact I would be able to see my sister on a more regular basis.

Thinking of Jennifer made me scoff and shake my head. When I first got arrested, Mom shook her head. Told me she never wanted to see me again. I haven't talked to her since. But Jenni, we stayed in contact even though even we were beginning to drift apart.

I laughed to myself. I was trapped, stuck, completely cuffed inside a dirty white van with a three other Correctional Officers, and I was headed towards the most dangerous, surveillance prison there was in Chicago. Unknown dangers and problems awaited me, and the highest of my concern was how Jenni would react to seeing me.

After a long, few silent minutes, the trees begin to clear out into empty fields until there was a single sign bearing the words Fox River.

I sat in my seat with longing, longing for my old bed back in my old apartment, with my mom and my sister coming over on Friday nights. Maybe even the occasional date. Jenni dragging me to some new shop.

I longed for my old life back.

I longed for the life I had six months ago.

I wanted to just get up, walk out of this van, turn around, keep walking, and never turn back. I wanted there to be a way. I prayed for a way.

But deep down I knew that none of this was possible and that it never will be.

Deep down, I knew my life was basically already over.

I was a criminal. And that's all I was ever going to be.

 **...**

The warden stood behind his desk staring at me. Behind him, through the window, I could see the sun just beginning to set. It left a beautiful golden orange hue in it's absence and it was easy to get lost in the sight and forget where I was.

The warden didn't speak until after the CO had completely removed the cuffs that had been cutting into my skin and waited patiently for him to leave. After the stout man had done so, the warden turned to face me.

He sat in his large leather chair and looked at me expectantly. I folded my arms over and raised an eyebrow, waiting for the older man to speak. "Please, feel free to take a seat." He gestured towards the other leather chair that was placed in front of his desk and patiently waited for me to sit down. I glanced between the warden and the chair before hesitantly taking a seat.

"Alison Nicole Jackson. This, is quite an usual situation we have here. But, you are quite an usual character yourself." I scoffed at this. Because it really wasn't true. I was smarter, but not by much. I had an alcoholic mother who tried to support her family, an older sister bound for year after year of college, my father was dead, and to top it off, I had a dick of a stepdad.

"And despite the absurdity of what has happened here, there is unfortunately nothing I can do to change it." He smiled softly, almost as though he was giving an apology. I swallowed hard, suddenly becoming very nervous.

"However, you will be able to have a few privileges in here. You'll have your own cell and shower times. The only thing that I am not able to do is give you a separate meal and yard time. I will also see to it that you visit with Dr. Jackson for an hour each day..." His hand paused over a piece of paper and I smirked at his sudden realization.

"Dr. Jackson is my sister warden, and I appreciate you making sure I get to see her." The Pope pursed his lips. It seemed as though he was thinking of something else to say but instead he cleared his throat and called a Correctional Officer in.

"This is Officer Snyder, Ms. Jackson and he'll escort you to your cell." I glanced at the much taller officer and immediately noticed the different aura around him. I gave the warden one last look before following him away.

I was handed a small tote full of sheets, toiletries, and extra jumpsuits, which were surprisingly all clean. I stared into the tote before Snyder roughly shoved me forward. The impact from the surprise shove knocked me off my feet and I smacked into the floor. I stayed on my hands and knees and this time, I couldn't stop the few tears that left my eyes. Before I could wipe them away however, I was yanked to my feet by the collar of my uniform. I quickly gathered and dropped everything back into the tote. Snyder continued to shove and push me forward, not caring if I fell again.

"Keep moving!" He growled in my ear and grabbed my arm before dragging me down the hallway. I bit my lip and felt it spilt from the pressure to keep myself from lashing out at the officer. I didn't appreciate being jerked around like some little girls old rag doll and I certainly wasn't used to _letting_ people do so.

I found myself once again wishing things were different and I was back home with my mom and sister. But I knew that was impossible.

I was suddenly stopped and I noticed I was standing in a long, dark, empty hallway. In front of me stood a large metal door and above it a white lettered sign reading General Population.

I could hear dull noises behind the door, the roars of the other inmates. The noises of men, and I knew what kind of men lay behind that door; the only thing keeping me safe. The thought of the kinds of monsters who lay inside completely unnerved me and I resisted the urge to cry out or worse, run. My stomach churned as I came to a sudden realization.

 _I was one of them. I belonged here._

The dull white of the door was suddenly replaced with the color of a dark blue uniform and I was shaken out of my thoughts. I cleared my vision to see Bellick standing in front of me.

The 6'0 man towered over me and I suddenly felt as though I were a child who'd been caught breaking the rules. I gingerly took a step back but was stopped when long fingers wrapped around my forearm. I tried to shake free but he only grinned at me. It was hideous; dirty, and unsettling.

He pulled me close to him, and I froze in fear. I tried not to gag as he rubbed my arm. He bent he head down so his mouth was by my ear. "These men are going to eat you alive."

There was a small laugh before I felt something press against my cheek. I shuddered in disgust as I reliazed what had happened. _He had kissed me._

"I can keep you safe, you know. For a small price." Snyder grinned evilly and I spat in his face.

"Fuck off." Snyder kept a neutral expression on his face until he back handed me, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Have fun, bitch." He growled before shoving me through the door.

Not even twenty-four hours in, and I was already being harassed by the guards.

 **...**

 **Please review. Criticism is ok long as it's constructive! Thanks!**

 **-ALPHAWOLF19**


End file.
